The following references, which are referred to for their disclosures at various points in this application, are incorporated herein by reference.
Amer. Chem. Soc., 45, 521(1923) PA1 Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 138800/76; No. 124097/77. PA1 J Org. Syn. Chem., Japan, 41, 972(1983) PA1 Kolloid - Z. Z. Polym., 2249, 1118(1971). PA1 J. Polym. Sci., Pt A-1, 10, 2061(1972). PA1 J. Colloid Interface Sci., 47, 705(1974). PA1 Makromol. Chem., 175, 699(1974). PA1 J. Phys. Chem., 79, 2254(1975). PA1 Thin Solid Films, 68, 1(1980). PA1 Makromol. Chem., 180, 1059(1979). PA1 "Interfacial Synthesis, Vol. III, Recent Advances," Marcel Dekker: New York, 1981. PA1 J. Macromol. Sci. - Chem., A15, 999(1981). PA1 Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun., 3, 167(1982). PA1 Macromolecules, 11, 1221(1221). PA1 "Hakumaku (Thin Films)," in "Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, 18, Kaimen to Colloid (Interfaces and Colloids)," Maruzen: Tokyo, 1975; Chap. 6, pp 439-516. PA1 A. W. Adamson, "Physical Chemistry of Surfaces,"4th ed.; Wiley: New York, 1982; Chap. IV. PA1 G. L. Gaines, Jr., "Insoluble Monolayers at the Air/Water Interface,"; Wiley: New York, 1966; Chap. 4. PA1 G. Goldfinger, "Clean Surfaces: Their Preparation and Characterization for Interfacial Studies," Marcel Dekker: New York, 1970.